


the meat cube fic

by TheGayOldSponge



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Hannah Montana (RICO RICo and Hannah. ), My Little Pony, Panic! at the Disco, Shrek, Star Wars, Twenty One Pilots, WARNING: brief mentions of Josh dun (triggering), hitelr
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayOldSponge/pseuds/TheGayOldSponge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>step aside hat fic<br/>milk fic eat ur heart out<br/>we got the meat cube fic now, bitches</p>
            </blockquote>





	the meat cube fic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this about my mates and I changed their names and shit. I was also eating fried chicken so not only is my screen greasy, but something else idk I'm greasy.

The Meat Cube Fic

LISTEN HERE U LIL SHITS. once upon a time, this little fuck head named tyler aka RICO RCIO disabled his autocorrect resulting in the SHITEY spelling in this fic. When all this was happening, this kinky basket called Gerard way was hitting Frank Oreo with a ruler...  
'CONSENT SONCETN CONSENT. SOC SNDNMAN CONSENT' said Fronk in a shrek voice.  
Then Gerard magically turned into this germany named Hannah mONTANA. Montoya was a KINKY LITTLE FRICK. kinkier then Gerard. So Hampser monfanster threw away the ruler and started showing Frink posters of 5shit instead, so they would SUFFER MORE before the super kinky milky slimy moist stuff happened. 

In the distance, you coukd hear the little fuckneck SCREACO RICO screaming in a sexual tone b cause Ashley and RubY FUCKIN ROSE were hanging out and he ships them vvv hard. This sound made Hitler's( Hannah)'s kink metre BOOM BOOM up to XXXTRA KINKALINK LEVELS. So He used his flexy arms to weave his way through the NEIGH (*spits at u*)-berhood and into The Brebs house. he grabbed Sarah Urie's used tissue and weaved it back to Gerard's old house. Its not his anymore. The Germany one took it. Then this germany wiped it all over frunks earlobe. THEN MUCH WOW THE VAMPIRE PEPE WENTZ BURST IN AND STOLE IT. HE did wanna fuck anything to do with The Breb anyways. And cause the breb was denying his homosexuality for the Ryan rosstitute he use to bang bang so he took Sarah Urineys tissue cause she prob licked breb nostril once. (Sorry I got distracted I'm eating chicken).Either The Breb or TRICK, his husband. He luved many and all. ANYWAY. Fr(Vowel)Nk sprung ups with his now crusty, moist earlobe and pointed at Pepe and began to shreik like a pterodactyl 'SWIPER NO SWIPING' at this frog man. Pepe shrivelled up into a meat cube. Hannah knew someone who loved stock cubes. She looked at Saint Fr(another vowel)Nk and they said in unison  
'Our lord and saviour, Rico Rico!!'

THEY BEGAN TO SPRINT OVER TO rickuoEifo's HOUSE ON THEIR TINY HEAD LEGS WHILST SCREAMING VIOLENTLY THE LYRICS  
'NOW THE NIGHT IS COMING TO AN END OOOOOWOWOWOOWOOOOO,  
THE SUN WILL RIDE MY ASS AND WE WILL TRY AGAIN OOOOWOWOWOOWOW,  
STAY HARD, STAY WET, 4 ME,  
U WILL DIE ANDI WILL LICK YOR CORPSE SEDUCTIVLEY,  
TAKE PRIDE IN WHAT IS SURE TO BE GAY.  
*piano imitation sounds*'

They arrived and fuckleboss's RICO RICO's house and threw the Pepe Wentz meat cube at him. MEXICO DWARF MAN immidea rlyuly g picked it up and sucked on it until it was completely dissolved  
'gAHH. THAS THA MEATY SHIET I LIEK' grumbled Fucklebutt Tex Mex Combo Meal.  
THEN PINKIE PIE FROM MY LITTLE PONY CAME IN AND MADE THEM HOLD HANDS AND SING:

" Ooh, Yeah Yeah  
I see the spotlight in my dreams  
I just wanna reach out  
Find out what it's all about  
All heads are turning when I  
Lea... rds of a different feather  
We're better together  
*much epic rapping commences*  
NO MATTA WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN OUR LIVES, U R U ND EYEM EYE, u WANNA RUEL TEH WORLD I WANNA WAKE IT UP BUTT WERE HERE FOR EACHOTHER NO MATTA  
WHAT  
WHAT  
WHAT  
WHAT  
WHATATATSTEGCWHI SKFN"  
Then they all died. BUT WAIT. THERES MORE¡ JOSHUA DUN BURST IN WEARING A BARNEY CONSTJME AND STOLE THE CATS. ALL OF THE CATS. SUCH SIN JISHWA WHY SO¡¡¡. Honestly something he would do I mean first he says their new album is out in November withouT TYJOS CONSENT and now this. Whatahoe.  
TyJo knew jishwa was making sin. sO HE PUT ON HIS STORM TROOPER COSTUME AND BURSTEDEDED IN ASWELL. then he saw jishwa and realised how sooooper gay he was. They were both soooooooooooper gay (ignores the obvious Jenna wife situation). SO THEY BUTTFUCKED ON THE EMO CORPSES THE FUCKING END *drops mic*


End file.
